Metal or alloy is usually used as an electromagnetic shielding material in electronics industry. However, the more extensive use of electromagnetic shielding materials is limited due to their shortcomings such as high density, complex process, poor hand-feel, etc.
Therefore, there is a need to develop an electromagnetic shielding material with excellent comprehensive performance.